


Elude

by parttimewriter123



Series: The Exposed Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Canonical Character Death, Flashbacks, M/M, Mentions of Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spark Stiles Stilinski, mentions of Talia Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimewriter123/pseuds/parttimewriter123
Summary: With his spark developing nicely, Stiles and the Beacon Hills gang find themselves on the radar of hunters and more...OrEstablished mates, sexy times, running for ones life, and trying to figure out why a certain English teacher is out to get them.The continuation of Exposed.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Exposed Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086941
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Elude

elude

to evade or escape from (a danger, enemy, or pursuer), typically in a cunning or skillful way

* * *

He had just finished bringing in one of his last boxes in from his car, the moving van having already left once the couch was brought in half an hour ago. Admittedly the space didn’t look like much, but he was proud of finally being on his own. Boxes were everywhere, hopefully still somewhat organized, but the main furniture pieces were uncovered and situated where they would be in their respective rooms. He sighed as he took a look around his place as he kicked the door shut behind him. There was still a lot of work to do and judging on what energy he had left, there wouldn’t be much progress into the night. The phone, already set up on a side table just next to the couch for now, began ringing as he stood up after having placed the last box down.

“Hello?” he answered.

“You didn’t call,” his mother’s voice drifted through the receiver, a hint of annoyance and worry seeping into her tone.

“Mom, I just finished bringing in the last box from the car. I promise I was about to call you once I put it down.”

“Sure, sure,” she lightly joked. “And the van had no trouble finding the place?”

“No problems there, and all the big furniture pieces were in and placed before they left.”

“Well that’s good, the last thing you needed was the movers damaging something or not finding the address. What are you doing for food, did you stop at the grocery store?”

“Not yet but to be honest I was thinking…”

“Oh no, no greasy burgers and fries your first night in! Use your stove and cook yourself a good meal, it’ll be good after moving everything all day.” He sighed at the fact that he wouldn’t catch a break with what he wanted to eat even when living on his own. “Go to the store now before it gets too late and get some pasta, you always loved my recipe, and it doesn’t take long to cook.”

“Ok, ok I’ll go now then,” he figured the easiest way was to say what she wanted to hear or else he wouldn’t hear the end of it. They soon said their goodbyes and he was on his way to the store. He recalled there being a small grocery store less than ten minutes away and was glad he could remember how to get there since he only passed it a few times. He parked and made his way in, grabbing a small shopping basket as he walked through the doors. He figured he only needed to grab enough to make a few meals until he was able to unpack everything and really settle down. Almost to prove to himself he had some independence he ended up sneaking a few ramen packages into his basket. His mom wasn’t there to hound him about it, as long as he didn’t tell her that is. He was his own man, out living the big life on his own, if he wanted some instant noodles then dang it, he was going to get himself some instant noodles and _enjoy_ his instant noodles. Plus, they were cheap so he really couldn’t argue against getting them.

“You really like ramen huh,” a voice snapped him out of his mind and he quickly looked at who it came from. A young woman was standing just beside him almost in slight awe at what he was doing. She too carried a shopping basket just in the nook of her elbow, not much in it but he could just see the makings of leafy greens and pasta.

“W-what makes you say that, I was only grabbing a…” his sentence trailed off once he looked down to see how many packages he actually ended up grabbing. His basket was practically overflowing with the small squares, he even had two in his hand ready to be dropped in.

“Only grabbing a few huh?” The woman joked. They both laughed at the outcome as he put almost all of them back on the shelf.

“It’s my first time not having my parents breathing down my neck telling me what to choose for food.” She nodded in understanding.

“I get that, but moderation is key…unless you're planning on hoarding some of that for later.”

“Oh I was planning on eating it all tonight, what are you talking about?” They both laughed again before he spoke. “No, I did promise I’d make a home cooked meal since it's my first night in my new place.”

“Oh, you just moved here? Welcome to Beacon Hills, I’m Claudia,” she held out her hand to greet him.

“John, nice to meet you.”

“What were you thinking of making? I don’t mean to brag or anything but people have praised my dishes.”

“Really, well maybe I’ll have to try one sometime.” He was being genuine with wanting to try her food but didn’t realize he came off as flirting, he didn’t know this woman and he was already trying to set up a date with her. “I mean…”

“We’ll make it happen eventually I’m sure,” she smoothly said with a small smile. John also smiled back, relieved he didn’t come off as creepy or too awkward. 

“My mom suggested I make pasta, probably because it's one of the few dishes I know how to cook.” 

“Oh well in that case, I recommend actual noodles, some garlic red sauce, maybe some basil to sprinkle in towards the end, and some hamburger meat to show off your ‘independence’.” Oh yeah, he liked her. 

“That sounds doable.”

“I would hope so!” They both laughed again as they walked to grab John’s new ingredients before heading to the checkout lanes.

“Well, this is me,” Claudia said as they walked near a blue jeep. “This town is small so don’t worry about finding me, I’m sure we’ll bump into each other soon.” Her smile was gorgeous.

“Y-yeah I’m sure we will. Thanks again for the dinner recommendation.”

“You’ll have to tell me how it came out!” 

“Will do,” he laughed as he gave a small wave before heading towards his car. Yup, yeah he liked her, and was looking forward to seeing her again. 

~

John was on his way back, ready for the end of the day that seemed to take forever to get there. It had been a few weeks since he moved in...since he saw Claudia. While Beacon Hills was a small town, he had yet to see the beautiful brunette, and was wondering how she was doing as he drove down the road. The ingredients she helped him pick out for his pasta dish worked well together and he wondered what other meals she was praised for making. He wished he could see her again.

As he drove down a backroad that had quite a lot of twists and turns, he came upon a car with its hazard lights blinking on the side of the road. He pulled over to see if they needed help, but as he did so he thought the car looked familiar. 

“Claudia?” He asked as he got out of his car and walked over. She was leaning against the side of the hood facing away from the road. She turned with a big smile already on her face at the sound of her name.

“John!” She exclaimed. “Or should I say, Deputy John?” she laughed once she realized he was in a police uniform. “I didn’t know you were an officer.”

“Oh well yeah, I hadn’t started yet when I met you in the store.” His nerves were starting to kick in. Yes he was dreaming of seeing her again but he didn’t think it would actually happen so soon. “Uhm, is everything ok? With your car?” 

“Well, Roscoe here started steaming again and I smelled some oil I think? Might be something under the hood but I’ll get it fixed eventually.” He liked that she named her car.

“Did you have someone on their way or?”

“Ah no, I was waiting around hoping someone would stop and come to my rescue. Guess that person is you, aren’t you lucky.” He couldn’t tell if her grin was genuine or shiteating...it was still beautiful nonetheless. 

“Well, I’m glad it was me, I’d hate to imagine if it was someone less amicable.”

“Aw look at you, caring so much for me. At least wait until you’ve had my cooking.” She walked around to get her things from the backseat. “Oh hey, speaking of cooking, how was that pasta hm?”

“It was actually quite good. A little different than my mom’s recipe but I think she’ll live.”

“Let me guess, your mom’s recipe doesn’t have hamburger meat huh,” she laughed. “You and your independence won that night.” They both laughed as she grabbed her keys, locked the doors, and they settled into the police cruiser. On the short drive to her location they talked about miscellaneous things. Their conversation was not awkward, but comfortable, like they both truly enjoyed each other’s company.

“It’s just down this road, but let me warn you it’s a pretty long dirt road in the middle of the woods.”

“Usually people don’t discuss the road they do their killing on,” John joked as he turned where directed.

“What can I say, I’m a turn of the century new-age murder.” The two laughed and were just catching their breaths as the deputy pulled up to a big house. He parked the car to the side, still somewhat gazing amazed at the house.

“You live here?”

“I do, with quite a friendly and welcoming family. I hope you like chicken chili!” She said excitedly as she got out of the car. John fumbled both with his words and with trying to get out.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh come on, you really think you don’t deserve a home cooked meal by moi? You are my knight in shining armor after all, it’s the least I could do.” She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the door. Once in they were greeted by a woman with dark brown hair tied up in a loose ponytail.

“Oh Claudia welcome home. Who do you have there?” 

“This is John,” Claudia introduced, slightly tightening her grip around the deputy’s arm.

“Nice to meet you John, I’m Talia.”

~

“I’m still reeling over your wedding two years ago nevermind your beautiful son Claudia!” Talia exclaimed once the brunette woman walked through the front doors. Claudia Stilinski held a newborn Stiles in her arms, accompanying her as she made a visit with Talia.

“I know, it feels like things have moved so fast yet so slow at the same time. He’s already getting so big!”

“What brings you here today? Not that you aren’t welcome, you and your family are welcome any time.” They had walked into the sitting room and were getting settled on a couch as Talia finished speaking.

“There were a couple things I wanted to talk about, about my past that will come back into my life...our lives once Stiles is older. Maybe if we do some preparations now we’ll be ready for when the time comes.”

“Oh dear, you’re already thinking that far into the future?”

“It’s something that’s been on my mind since I left, and for good reason too. This will be big, and could have some drastic turnouts if we aren’t ready. I ran away from it before and barely with my life at the time. If it weren’t for you…”

“Hey, come on now don’t talk like that. You know we considered you family almost as soon as we met you. I would make the same decisions and choices over and over if it meant you had this outcome. Your family is special Claudia, and they love and cherish you just as you do for them. And you have my word that mine will look after and protect yours.” A door opening sounded from the upstairs and shortly followed a pair of footsteps coming down. “Derek is up from his nap.” Talia said just as the little boy popped his head into the sitting room.

“Hi Derek,” Claudia greeted. He stayed near the doorframe, hand clutching as if he was apprehensive to go into the room. “I have someone I want you to meet.” The woman lifted her arms a little so the boy could see she was carrying something. His head did perk up in interest and he took a hesitant step closer.

“Oh come on little one, he won’t bite,” Talia joked. Derek took a breath as he puffed out his chest to act tough as he approached with a newfound confidence. He climbed up on his knees in between his mom and Claudia, his hand on Claudia’s shoulder to balance himself. 

“Say hi to Stiles,” Claudia said warmly as she positioned the baby in her arms. Derek froze, eyes widening ever-so-slightly. With his free hand he slowly lifted it and placed it gently on the baby’s stomach.

“Stiles,” was all he said, completely taken aback. Talia watched on, suspicions forming as to why her son was having such a reaction with Stiles. 

“Soon you’ll have a little sibling too, just like Stiles,” Claudia said, giving a smile towards Talia. As the interaction was happening Talia realized she had been rubbing at her very swollen stomach. She was due in a few months time herself, and only hoped Derek would look at his younger sister or brother the same way he did Stiles. 

“Stiles…” Derek mumbled again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Elude! I'm super excited to start working on the continuation of Exposed and seeing where this story takes us. I will update once chapters are ready, so there's no set schedule as to when chapters will be updated. I suggest subscribing so you don't miss out! 
> 
> If you haven't read Exposed, you should cause I'm pretty much picking up where I left off. 
> 
> The prologue has mentions of Claudia and Talia, they will probably be mentioned throughout this story but they are canonically dead, so please keep that in mind that any time they are focused, it is in a flashback. I also think of them as minor characters personally since they are not the main characters in this series or the actual TV series so...yeah *awkward smile*
> 
> If you liked this don't hesitate to leave a comment! I'd love to hear what you think. Also feel free to leave a kudos/bookmark/subscribe!


End file.
